Hetalia: The Digital World
by Skittykat501
Summary: The G8, China, and Sealand are sucked into a battle between an evil digimon named Darkdramon and the I.D, International Digidestened, after they get new Digimon pals. Can they save the Digital and real worlds? How will they hid this from the other countries? BEING REWRITTEN!
1. New Friends

**_(Slams head on table) Hetalia is taking over my life…(Lifts head up) But I'm okay with that._**

 ** _Japan: Hai._**

 ** _Do the dis-of-claimer!_**

 ** _Japan: Skitty does not own Hetalia or Digimon._**

Japan looked out the window as he sipped his tea. He watched the beautiful cherry blossoms blow through the wind.

 ** _CRASH!_**

He heard the crash of broken dishes from his kitchen. He gently put down his tea and walked to the kitchen.

There he found a small yellow dragon-like creature with black armor that has purple jewels embedded in it. It wore a red samurai-like helmet and had a black stomach. There were a few broken dishes on the floor.

Japan and the creature had a staring match for a minuet before Japan sighed and said, "Ryudamon…" Japan had met Ryudamon a week ago.

"Sorry." Replied Ryudamon. "I wanted tea too but I didn't want to bother you."

Japan got a broom and swept up the glass. He then got a small cup and poured some tea. He gave it to the small digimon and said, "Next time ask me, okay?"

"Hai" Said Ryudamon. He took the tea and slowly went to the table.

Japan thought of when he first saw Ryudamon.

 ** _(Flash back)_**

Japan was looking up yaoi on the computer (Like he most likely does).

"…I'm going to book mark this." Said Japan. Just as he was about to bookmark it, the screen became white and flashy. "What the hell?"

The screen then became purely white and two things came. One was Ryudamon and the other was what looked like a Tamogachi keychain but was more rectangular and had the Japanese flag printed on the back. The Digivice landed in Japan's hand.

Japan stared at the digimon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryudamon, your digimon partner." He said

"Digi-what?" Asked Japan

"Digimon, Digital Monster! Some digimon get partners that are called Digidestened. You're my Digidestened." Ryudamon said pointing at Japan. He then pointed to the digivice in Japan's hand. "That's your digivice. It shows I'm yours."

"Okay. What do I do as a Digidestened?" Asked Japan

"…Beats me. I'm new to this." Shrugged Ryudamon. Japan sighed and gently face palmed. Ryudamon continued, "But your not getting rid of me!"

"Fine. Would you like something to drink?" Asked Japan as he calmly accepted the small dragon into his home.

"Oh, well… that was easy. Tea please." Said Ryudamon slightly surprised.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Yup. That's how he met Ryudamon. Japan got he tea again and looked at the calendar. "Oh, there's a World Meeting tomorrow."

Ryudamon looked up, "What's a World Meeting?"

"Where the personifications of the world gather to try to solve the world problems. Or at least try." Said Japan

"Well I'm coming!" Said Ryudamon

"Can't you just stay here?" Asked Japan

"No. Digimon are supposed to protect their Digidestened and I can't do that if I'm not with you." Said Ryudamon

"Fine. I could just hide you in my bag." Said Japan not wanting to argue.

 _Japan: Hetalia!_

Japan walked to the UN Building with Ryudamon in his bag. When Japan walked into the meeting room Ryudamon poked Japan through the bag. Japan took his seat near the far end of the meeting table and zipped the bag.

"What is it Ryudamon?" Asked Japan. "Make it quick, I look crazy right now."

"I smell…Digimon." Said Ryudamon.

"I'll investigate during the break. Stay quiet." Said Japan. He zipped the bag back up and listened to Germany and the Meeting slowly getting out of control.

 _Ryudamon: Hetalia!_

"AAAH! I can't take this anymore! Lunch break!" Yelled Germany as he stormed out. The countries went out of the room leaving Japan and Sealand.

"Sealand? What are you doing here?" Asked Japan

"I'M A COUNTRY!" Yelled Sealand

"Of course." Said Japan. Japan was about to go out but he then saw something moving in Sealand's backpack that he brought. "Sealand, what's in your backpack?"

Sealand started getting flustered, "NOTHING!" He took off his backpack and started hugging it so it stopped.

"No, I'm sure I saw something move." Said Japan.

"It's nothing!" Said Sealand.

Japan was skeptical, but then Ryudamon started moving in the duffle bag.

"What's in _your_ bag?" Asked Sealand

"Nothing." Said Japan

"I'm pretty sure I saw something move." Said Sealand throwing Japan's responses back at him.

Japan sighed, "I'll show you what's in my bag if you show me what's in yours." Said Japan

"Deal." Said Sealand. They both unzipped their bags.

"3…2…1…GO!" Yelled Sealand. Japan picked up Ryudamon to show and Sealand had in his arms an odd green, circular creature with a tiny tail, blue strips on the back, and a big, orange fin on it's back. It had four legs each having one big, silver claw at the end.

"SEE! I told you I smelled Digimon!" Yelled Ryudamon pointing at the other creature.

"You have a digimon too!" Said Sealand.

"Hai. This is Ryudamon." Said Japan

"Arigato." Said Ryudamon

"This is Betamon." Said Sealand

"Hello!" Said Betamon

Japan looked at Ryudamon. "Was Betamon the digimon you smelled?"

"Yes but I smelled more." Said Ryudamon.

"I did too. Including you I smelled nine." Said Betamon.

"So there's ten digimon in all." Said Japan.

"Can we do this later? I'm starving." Said Sealand

"Fine." Said Japan. The digimon got back into there bags and Japan and Sealand went out of the room.

"Come on out my bunny." Japan and Sealand heard a voice in the hallway say. The two looked around the corner to find England opening a vent that was near the floor.

"What is jerk England doing?" Asked Sealand.

"I don't know." Said Japan. But a minuet later they saw what England was doing.

England moved back a little so a small, white, rabbit-like creature came out of the vent. Its ears were long and were green at the end. Its paws were also green and the rabbit had a small horn on its head.

"There you are! Sorry you had to hide in the air vent." Said England

Sealand ran up to England, "YOU HAVE A DIGIMON!" Sealand yelled pointing at England and The rabbit. Japan came behind Sealand.

"Gah- wait. Why do you know about digimon?" Asked England.

"I have a digimon called Betamon! Japan does too! His is Ryudamon! Show him!" Sealand said as he got Betamon out. Japan got Ryudamon out.

"All this coming in and coming out of the pack is getting boring. Can't I just stay out?" Asked Ryudamon.

"When the meeting starts again you can go in the vent with me. I'm Terriermon." Said the rabbit.

"That's three down, seven more." Said Betamon.

"What is he talking about?" Asked England pointing at Betamon. Terriermon got on his shoulder.

"Betamon and Ryudamon smelled nine digimon in the meeting room. Ten in all." Said Japan.

England looked at his watch. "The meeting is going to start soon. Ryudamon, Betamon, Terriermon, can you get into the vent?"

"Got it." Said the three. They went into the vent and England put the vent back on.

"Wait, why is Sealand here?" Asked England. Sealand smiled big and ran back to the meeting room with England chasing after him. Japan sighed and calmly walked back.

 _England and Terriermon: Hetalia!_

The meeting ended and the countries scrambled out. Japan, Sealand, and England waited till everyone was out of the room to get the digimon.

The three ran to the vent. But there was one problem.

China, Russia, America, France, Italy, Germany, and Canada were all around the vent arguing about something. The three walked up to them.

"What are you bloody gits doing?" Yelled England

"They won't go away from the vent!" Yelled America

"Why do you need to go to the vent anyway, aru?" Asked China

"…Reasons!" Yelled America back to China. They went back to arguing with Japan, England, and Sealand joining in. They needed to get the digimon.

"Hey, idiots. GET US OUT FO HERE!" Yelled Terriermon from the vent.

"Terriermon!" Yelled England. He covered his mouth when he realized what he just said. Japan and Sealand face palmed and the others stared at England.

"Vhat?" Asked Germany. Russia opened the vent and not only did Ryudamon, Betamon, and Terriermon come out, so did another seven digimon that went to the other countries.

Japan picked up Ryudamon. "This is Ryudamon." Said Japan understanding that the other countries had digimon as well.

"Hi" Said Ryudamon

Sealand picked up Betamon. "This is Betamon!"

"What's up?" Said Betamon

Terriermon used his long ears to glide up to England's head. "This is Terriermon. He looks like Flying Mint Bunny doesn't he?"

"I don't know who Flying Mint Bunny is but I know I'm cuter!" Yelled Terriermon.

One was bird like. It was red with a white head. There was three black claws coming from its wings and it had what looked like a belt around its head. It flew up and landed on America's outstretched arm.

"Guys, this is Hawkmon." Said America

"Pleasure to meet you." Said Hawkmon.

One looked like a ferret that had golden markings, and a small trinket at the end of his tail. There was a red circle earring on its spiked ear and it had a golden collar. It ran up China's suit and laid down on China's shoulder.

"This is Kudamon." Said China

"Ni hao." Said Kudamon

One was like a furry, white seal with purple markings around its body. It had a furry orange Mohawk going down it's back. It clawed Russia's coat and Russia picked him up.

"This is Gomamon, da." Said Russia

"Hello, nice to meet you all!' Said Gomamon happily.

One looked mammal like. It was four legged with pointed ears and what looked like big plumage at the lower back. It was red with purple strips. It ran towards Italy.

"Ve! This is Elecmon!" Said Italy

"Ciao!" Said Elecmon as Italy picked him up.

One looked like a brown bear on its hind legs with purple straps around its front paws. It had a backwards baseball cap with the text "BEARS" on it. It ran to Canada who was now noticed for once.

"This is Bearmon." Said Canada shyly.

"Hello, eh." Said Bearmon.

One was like a big, bulky, light blue dog on it's hind legs. It had a yellow reptile tail to match its yellow stomach. It had a yellow horn on its forehead and dark blue strips. It walked to Germany.

"I'm Gabumon. I can introduce my self. Sorry Germany." Said Gabumon

"It's fine." Said Germany

The last one was… a brown and pink, more girly version of Terriermon. It had three horns on its head instead of one. It used its long ears to glide on to France's head.

"This is Lopmon." Said France

"Bonjour!" Said Lopmon. She was the only female digimon.

"WHY THE HELL DOES YOURS LOOK LIKE MINE!" Yelled England pointing at France.

"I don't know!" Yelled France

"Focus guys!" Yelled America. "We all have a digimon, we all must be digidestened. But I got a kick butt cool digivice because I'm the hero!" America got out a digivice like Japan's but only with the American flag printed on the back.

"Uh, America." Said Sealand.

America opened his eyes to see the others had digivices just with there own flags printed on the back.

"Oh." Said America. "Mine's still better!"

"I think we need to speak in a more privet place about this digimon situation. Lets go to my house." Said England. It made sense because the meeting was in London. They all agreed and went to England's house.

 _Sealand and Betamon: Hetalia!_

The group talked about why the digimon came. They got nowhere and the digimon didn't know either. Gomamon was no help because he was channel surfing on the T.V.

"Great, just great aru!" Said China throwing his hands in the air. "We haven't gotten anywhere!"

"But this is still going better then a Vorld Meeting." Said Germany. The others agreed.

"Pokémon!-(stadic)- It's Saturday Night Liiiiiiiive!-(stadic)- There are reports of monster attacks coming from all around the world.-(stadic)- ZOMBIE!" Gomamon changed the channels.

"Wait a minuet. Go back a channel Gomamon." Said France. Gomamon went back to show a news broadcast.

"It's hard to believe folks, but citizens and authorities are reporting monster attacks!" The woman on screen said. Next to her was a picture of a giant black dinosaur like digimon attacking a town in Austria.

"That's BlackTyrannomon!" Yelled Lopmon.

The woman continued, "Even weirder, the monsters disappear as fast as they appear. And even weirder, the American government still hasn't figured out a cover story."

Everyone looked at America. "I KNEW THEY THOUGHT OF COVER STORIES!" Yelled America. "That's explains why he covered up the story of Tony."

The woman continued, "Please. If you see anything, please contact your local authorities. Thank you."

The countries and digimon stared at the screen for a moment. "…Are you guys going to turn us in?" asked Gabumon.

"No." Said all the countries.

"Good." Said all the digimon

"Well. I guess we have to fight the monsters that came to earth from…Hey, where do Digimon come from?" Asked Sealand

"We digimon come from the Digital World." Replied Hawkmon

"Vhat's the Digital Vorld?" Asked Germany

"WHERE'S the Digital World?" Asked Canada

"The Digital World is a completely digital world where digimon roam. The Digital World can be accessed through any device that is linked up to the Internet." Said Bearmon

"Okay. But we need to go back to our homes and defeat those monsters before they destroy more towns." Said Japan

The other nations agreed and then were off to there homes to try and defeat those monsters.

 _Canada and Bearmon: Hetalia!_

"Feather Strike!" Yelled Hawkmon as he took the feather on his head and slashed a BlackGatomon with it. The BlackGatomon turned back into an egg. They were in an alleyway so no civilian saw them.

"So, we don't kill them?" Asked America picking up the egg.

"Nope. Digimon don't die but are reborn as digieggs. But that BlackGatomon had something around its neck. That's why it was being destructive. I don't know what it was though." Said Hawkmon

"I know what it is!" Said a young girl's voice. Hawkmon and America looked around but didn't see anyone.

"UP HERE IDIOTS!" Yelled the voice. Hawkmon and America looked up at one of the buildings next to them and saw a fourteen-year-old girl with strait brown hair that came to her shoulders. Her hair had a few hot pink highlights. She had a black shirt with 'U.S.A' printed on it in red, white, and blue. She had a hot pink opened jacket that came up to her hips, black jeans with a chain coming down, white knee high, none high heel boots, and a headband with pink cat ears on them.

"Who the heck are you?" Yelled America

"I'm Sapphire! And this is my partner Gaogamon!" Next to her came a giant blue dog with fluffy white fur around it's neck. It had an odd red scarf looking thing with both ends being long and looking like claws. Its front paws had red gloves with its large black claws poking out. The girl got on and Gaogamon jumped down to America and Hawkmon.

Sapphire grabbed the egg from America, "The thing around the BlackGatomon was a dark ring that made it evil. My friends are looking into it. I was going to take care of it my self, but me and Gaogamon saw you guys where here first."

"Wait. Who exactly are you?" Asked Hawkmon.

Sapphire sighed. "…I'm Sapphire."

"NOT WHAT I MENT!" Yelled Hawkmon

"Oh. Well, I'm the Digidestened of America." Said Sapphire

"The Digidestened of America?" Asked America

"Yeah. I'm part of a group we call the I.D. A.K.A: The International Digidestened!" Said Sapphire. "We are a group with our age range varying from eight to twenty five. We come from all around the world! So, what are you and your partner's names?"

"I'm America and this is Hawkmon." Said America.

"…America?" Asked Gaogamon.

"Yes. America." Said America. Sapphire and Gaogamon stared at him with blank faces. "I'm a personification."

"Ooooh." Said Sapphire and Gaogamon

"Well, one rule of the I.D is invite any Digidestened to our Digital World Meetings." Said Sapphire

"Digital World Meetings?" Asked Hawkmon

"They are held in the Digital World. You do know you can go into the Digital World with your digivice, right?" Asked Gaogamon.

"Sure…" Said Hawkmon and America

"Yeah. Anyway, do you have any other Digidestened friends?" Asked Sapphire

"Yeah, all personifications." Said America.

"Cool! I don't know why since we have a representative from all the countries and micronations but what ever!" Sapphire got out a pen, grabbed America's hand, and wrote down her phone number, "Here's my number, text me when you need to get to the Digital World. The meeting is in two days. See you later!" Sapphire got back on Gaogamon as he jumped back up on to the building top and ran off.

America looked at Hawkmon, "What have you dragged me into?"

Hawkmon shrugged.

 ** _Ha, ha! We meet our digimon and one of the I.D! What lies in store for our countries at the Digital World Meeting? What is this dark ring? What are these monsters doing all over the world? All these questions and more will be answered (maybe) next time on Hetalia: The Digital World! Oh! And another thing. I decided to do a 'did you know' at the end of each chapter!_**

 ** _Did you know…_**

• **_Originally, Sealand was supposed to be Austria._**

• **_The idea of the International Digidestened came a few days after thinking up the story_**

• **_Russia was going to have Dorumon instead of Gomamon_**

• **_Sapphire is based off yours truly! My favorite digimon has always been Gaogamon._**

• **_In the original plan, the countries were just supposed to be sucked into the Digital World. Then I thought 'nah, to boring'_**

• **_The Digimon, as I've hinted, can speak the language of there country partner. Same will go for the I.D digimon._**

• **_After writing the chapter it took me a week to post it because WAS BEING STUPID!_**


	2. The ID

**_And we're back! Welcome to chapter 2 where the countries will be going to the Digital World for the Digital World Meeting and meeting a few of the I.D. But before that, on a completely different note, WHO SAW EPISODE 11 OF WORLD TWINKLE?! I CRYED MY EYES OUT! One more thing, anything said in a different language is by Google translate._**

* * *

"So, two days ago you met a girl with a digimon, she said there was Digital World Meeting, she invited us, and you didn't say a WORD until now?" Asked England to America.

The ten and there digimon where at America's house where he just told them about Sapphire.

"Pretty much." Replied America. England face palmed.

"We might as well." Said China

"Yeah, I want to know more about this monster situation, da." Said Russia.

"Do you know how to go to the Digital World with your digivice?" Asked Ryudamon.

"Nope." Said America. He got out his phone and texted Sapphire. "But Sapphire will tell me." America's phone dinged. "That was fast." America read the text. "…Okay, let me try this."

America got out his digivice and pointed it towards his computer. "Digiport, open!" The digivice glowed and the computer screen became white. A small screen appeared in the middle of the white that almost filled the screen. It showed a grassy plain.

"I know that hill! I went there to play when I was just a small Gummymon!" Said Terriermon pointing at the screen.

"So…what-a now?" Asked Italy

America read the text. "…We jump into it."

"We jump into a computer?" Asked France

"Yup." Replied America

"Nien! I'm not doing that!" Yelled Germany

"Lets go!" Yelled Elecmon. He wiggled out of Italy's arms and jump to the computer. He went through!

"Elecmon!" Yelled Italy as he ran and jumped into the portal.

"Italy!" Yelled Germany. He jumped in after.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Gabumon.

"Wait!" yelled Japan as he jumped in with Ryudamon.

"YAA HOO!" Yelled America as he jumped in with Hawkmon.

"America!" Yelled England as he jumped in with Terriermon.

"L'Angleterre!" Yelled France going with Lopmon.

Russia grabbed China's wrist " Lets go da."

China pulled his hand away and jumped into the T.V with Kudamon following. Russia walked in with Gomamon.

"W-Wait for me!" Quietly yelled Canada. He grabbed Bearmon and held him as if he was Kumajirou. He ran in.

"Hey! I'm part of this you guys!" Yelled Sealand as he jumped in with Betamon.

 _China and Kudamon: Hetalia!_

They appeared in a grassy field.

"Looks a lot like the real world." Said Sealand.

"Yeah, I know right?" Sapphire's voice sounded. The group turned around to find Sapphire and Gaogamon.

"Ah, you must be Sapphire." Said England. "I'm England, you already met America and Hawkmon. This is Terriermon, Japan, Ryudamon, Germany, Gabumon, Italy, Elecmon, China, Kudamon, Russia, Gomamon, France, Lopmon, Sealand, Betamon, Bearmon, and-" He stopped at Canada "Who are you again?"

"I'm Canada…" Said Canada.

"Oh yeah, that's Canada. America already told us about you." Finished England

"Good. Now, let us be off to the Digital World meeting!" Yelled Sapphire. She ran off with the others following her.

 _Sapphire and Gaogamon: Hetalia!_

The group ended up at a giant building. It was big in length, height, and width. It had the words 'International Digidestened' at the front.

"This is the I.D building. With help from the digimon in the nearby town, the first few digidestened built this thing about five years ago. I became a digidestened five years ago as well but two months after the first four." Said Sapphire.

"Who were the first digidestened aru?" Asked China

"The digidestened of Netherlands, Bram and his digimon Kingchessmon. The digidestened of Mongolia, Zoey and her digimon Kimeramon. The digidestened of Taiwan, Cheng and his digimon Agumon. And the digidestened of Sealand, Nigel and his digimon Toyagumon." Said Gaogamon

"Why does Sealand have a representative?" Asked England

"BECAUSE I'M A COUNTRY!" Yelled Sealand

"It's because he's a micronation. All the micronations have a representative as well." Said Sapphire. She then continued explaining the building. "This building serves as a home for digimon who are too big to hide in the real world. Also serves as a resting stop for traveling digimon. It has many features to help us fend off against Darkdramon."

"Who's Darkdramon?" Asked Germany

"He's an evil digimon bent on controlling the Digital and real worlds. He's the reason for digimon appearing in the real world." Said Gaogamon.

"Oh yeah. America, that ring on the Gatomon was some sort of mind controlling device. We suspect it is from Darkdramon." Said Sapphire.

" Okay." Said Hawkmon

"Lets go inside." Said Gaogamon

The group went inside to be in the lobby. Sapphire showed them to a hallway and into the room. The countries were surprised. It was way bigger then a World Meeting room. The set up was like a world meeting but in the front of each seat was a flag of a country or micronation. There were two seats for America, Canada, England, France, Russia, China, Sealand, Germany, Japan, and Italy. The only ones that were there were them.

"I usually get here early as the leader of the I.D." Said Sapphire

"Is it a good idea to make an American a leader?" Asked France. America smacked him on the head.

"Why isn't one of the original four leader?" Asked England.

"They wanted a younger person to be leader. I was the first one to come." Said Sapphire

"First come first serve they say." Said Gaogamon.

"You guys can sit at your seats and wait for the others. America, you sit with me." Said Sapphire

"Alright!" Yelled America happily.

"That doesn't mean your leading you know." Said Gaogamon.

"Dang it." Said America as he followed Sapphire. The rest of the countries sat in there seats. England, Italy, Germany and France's seats were near each other. After France was Russia, China, and then Japan. Canada and Sealand were mostly alone. Around Sealand were the seats of the rest of the Micronations and even a few flags that he didn't recognized. Canada was at the end near America with the seat of the digidestened of Mexico next to him. The countries found two scarfs on there seats. The scarfs had their flags on them.

"What are these for Sapphire?" Asked Canada.

"There nationality scarfs. We Digidestened wear them when fighting and at Digital World Meetings." Said Sapphire while walking to her seat.

"The digimon wear them too." Said Gaogamon.

"Where's yours?" asked England as he put his scarf on. Russia just tied the Russian scarf to his pink one and re-put it on his neck. It now looked as if it was half pink and half Russian flag.

"We forgot it here." Said Sapphire as she got it from her seat and put it on along with Gaogamon.

Then, the doors opened again. The countries saw a teenaged girl with curly hazel hair pulled into a curly ponytail. She had a beige tank top and loose kakis along with black sneakers and a black belt. She wasn't smiling and looked angry to be honest. Her scarf had the Italian flag on it. She turned to the countries.

"Sapphire, who are they?" She asked. She had an Italian accent.

"Rachel, Sapphire and I told you through the phone along with rest of the digidestened. These are the personifications." Said Gaogamon.

"Countries, this is our general, she trains the newbies. Rachel is the digidestened of Italy." Explained Sapphire.

"An Italian, as a general?" Germany face palmed. "This place is mess up."

Rachel went over to him and pulled out a big stick and swiftly hit Germany with it.

"Shut up! Italians can fight. I am one of the strongest here along with my digimon Mephistomon." Yelled Rachel.

"Huh? Who's Mephistomon?" Asked the countries and Digimon. Then, they heard a rhythm-like thud. Thud. Thud.

They turned to the doors to find a giant, purple, minotaur-like digimon standing there. It was also quiet demoniac looking. It had the same scarf as Rachel. America almost fainted at the sight of it.

"This is Mephistomon. Say hi." Rachel Said to her digimon.

"Mm." Mephistomon grunted. Rachel went to her seat next to Italy while Mephistomon sat behind her. The meeting room was giant so Mephistomon could be in there.

Another girl came in. She looked about 18. She was quite and had long blondish-silverish hair. She had a large, light pink coat and white boots. She also had white gloves. In her hair was a headband of sunflowers. Her scarf had the Russian flag on it.

"Zdravstvuyte." She said as she turned to the countries. "I'm Veronika."

Behind her came her digimon. It was a yellow living teddy bear with red eyes and a white belly. It was the size of Russia and also had the Russian flag on it's scarf. "I'M MONZAEMON!" It yelled.

"I'm sorry, Monzaemon is quite loud." Said Veronika.

"Don't worry, with America around we're used to loud." Said England earning a glare from America.

Veronika sat next to Russia. She then noticed she was sitting next to China as well.

"Um, pardon me but could you move to the other China seat?" She asked

"Uh, sure-aru." Said China as he picked up Kudamon and sat in the other seat.

"Why do you want him in the other seat?" Asked Kudamon.

"I'm best friends with the Digidestened of China." Said Veronika.

"Here he come's!" Yelled Monzaemon pointing at the doors.

There was a 16 year-old boy with pitch-black hair. Some of his hair covered his left eye. He wore a purple and black striped sweater and gray jeans. He also had black converse shoes. He had a skateboard in his hands. Flying next to him was a bigger-than-normal, pink bird with blue stripes here and there. There was a silver bracelet on its ankle. Both had scarfs with the Chinese flags on them.

"Ni hao. I'm Chris. This is Biyomon." He said. As he took his seat next to Veronika. He placed his skateboard on the ground near his feet while Biyomon landed on Monzaemon's head. He had Veronika immediately started talking to each other. Russia and China looked at each other. China shrugged and Russia smiled.

Everyone then heard a guitar riff from the hallway. They turned to see a 13-year-old boy with long, messy, light brown hair and a pair of glasses. He was tall for his age as he was the height of Canada. He was playing on an acoustic guitar. He had a green t-shirt and a casual black vest with dark blue jeans and red converse shoes. His scarf had the British flag on it. Next to him, with the same scarf, was a bulky machine-like digimon. He ended his riff.

"Hello Jasper." Said Sapphire.

"I thought we told you not to do that anymore." Said Rachel.

"You thought I was listening?" Asked Jasper. He turned to the countries and walked towards his seat. "Name's Jasper, Digidestened of England. This is Gaurdromon." He said. He took his seat.

England looked at him. "Hello, I'm the personification of England." England put out his hand. Jasper shook it.

"Konichiwa!" Said a girl coming in. She looked about 9, had black hair, and red eyes. She had a Pikachu hoodie that was to big her as the sleeves went over her hands and you couldn't see the shorts she was wearing since the bottom of the hoodie reached just above her knees. She also had ankle high, brown boots. Next to her was a tiny, floating, pink digimon with no legs, flippers, and a heart red in on it's stomach.

"I'm Haruhi. This is Marineangemon." She said happily. She skipped to her seat next to Japan.

"Konichiwa, I'm Japan." Said Japan bowing.

Haruhi bowed back. "It's great to meet you! Do you play Pokémon?" Japan nodded. "What's your favorite? Mine's Pikachu!" She and Japan started a conversation about Pokémon.

Soon, another boy came in. He looked about 11. He had messy, dirty blonde hair and in his pocket was a water gun. He had baggy, black shorts and a white t-shirt. He wore dark blue sneakers and had the German flag on his scarf.

"Hallo!" He yelled. Behind him was a blue, non-winged, dragon like creature on its hind legs. On it's hands, knees, feet, chest, and helmet was armor that had flames on them. A big silver horn extended from the helmet. It also had a German scarf.

"I'm Flamedramon." It said as it followed the German boy to his seat.

"And your name would be?" Asked Lopmon

"Name's Fritz!" The boy said happily. He slowly reached for his water gun.

"FRITZ, IF YOU EVEN TRY SHOOTING THAT WATER GUN I WILL MAKE YOU RUN FIVE LAPS AROUND THE WHOLE BUILDING!" Yelled Sapphire surprising the other nations. Fritz got his hand out of his pocket and pouted.

"How many miles is it around the building?" Asked Bearmon

"About two miles around per lap." Said Biyomon.

"Rachel made me run TEN laps once." Said Fritz.

"You shot me with your water gun and you were my student as that was when you were a newbie." Said Rachel.

 _"_ _This girl is more like Germany then me."_ Thought Italy.

The doors opened again. "Am I late? Sorry if I am." Said a girl's voice.

"No, early to be honest. Countries, this is Collete, Digidestened of France and her digimon, Rosemon." Explained Sapphire.

Collete, who was 16, really got the attention of the countries. It wasn't her French flag scarf, it wasn't her aqua blue summer dress, it wasn't her light pink, curly, short hair with aqua blue highlights, it wasn't the beautiful, pink, flower-fairy digimon next to her, and it wasn't her ruby red, ankle high boots.

It was she was in a wheelchair.

Rosemon pushed Collete next to France and Jasper. Jasper fist bumped her.

"Mon cheri, what happened?" Asked France

Collete looked at him with big blue eyes that seemed to be sparkling. "Since I was born I have been paralyzed from the waist down." She explained.

"But she is still awesome." Said Jasper as he put his feet on the table. Collete blushed.

"Jasper, get your feet off the table." Said Rosemon. Jasper did so.

"So far much of the digidestened are different from the personification." Said America.

"Trust me, it gets weirder. Just wait for the Baltics." Said Sapphire.

The door opened again. America was half expecting it to be one of the Baltic digidestened but the 13 year-old boy had the Canadian flag on his scarf. He was short for his age. He had dark blond hair that was under a red cap turned backwards. He had a black sweatshirt and dark grey jeans along with red converse shoes. Next to him with the same scarf was a red dinosaur-like digimon with a white stomach and black markings on it.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Oh! Guys, this is Dwayne and Guilmon!" Said Gaurdromon

"But since his dad is also named Dwayne, we call this guy Junior." Said Flamedramon

"Even though I've asked them many times to not call me that." Said Junior.

"Come on Junior, what's wrong with being a 'Junior?" Asked Collete

"It just sounds so childish." Said Junior.

"Junior it's fine. Just sit next to the personification of Canada." Said Sapphire

"Who?" Asked the other countries. Junior rolled his eyes at that as he made his way to his seat. He got there and shook Canada's hand.

"Don't worry. With a digidestened like me, they'll remember you soon!" Junior Said with a wink.

Canada smiled at him. "Thanks…Dwayne." Junior smiled.

The next person who came in looked a lot older then the others. He was quite muscular and looked about 22. He wore a black tank top and black jeans. He wore black combat boots and had an eye patch. He also had light blond hair. Next to him was a creature that looked like a kid got a bunch of Legos and constructed them into a dinosaur. Both had the flag of Sealand on their scarfs.

Sealand, being as not many people lived on Sealand, recognized him, "Nigel!" Sealand shouted happily.

Nigel looked at Sealand and slightly smiled. "Hello Sealand."

"HOLD IT!" Yelled America. "Okay, how do you two know each other?"

"I admit that Sealand is small. Most people know each other." Said Sealand.

Nigel went towards Sealand to sit. His eyes looked forward at nothing. Sealand knew Nigel was super serious, maybe even more than Germany.

Sealand, remembering Nigel was one of the original four, asked " Why did you make Sapphire the leader?"

"I was leader first." He started, " Sapphire was nine at the time. I was leader for two years. In those two years, many digidestened came, not all of them though, yet all of them were younger than the original four. At the two-year mark they started to loose interest. Said I didn't 'connect' with them. One day, I was late to a meeting. About thirty minutes late. When I opened the door I saw Sapphire leading the meeting herself. Everyone was listening to her. She was only eleven. I let her continue. After I asked people why she was better even though a few of them were a few years older. They said she connected with them and she was both strict and sweet. So I let her continue leading and soon she was in charge of everything. I could even say she was better then me."

"Wow." Said Sealand. That then got him thinking. "After Sapphire, who were the other digidestened that came?"

"The digidestened of Austria, Greece, Ireland, Mollosia, and The Global Country of World Peace."

"The Global what?" Asked Betamon

"It's a micronation in America." Replied Toyagumon.

The doors opened and three boys came in. One was shorter that the others and about a centimeter shorter then Sapphire. He had tan skin. He had light brown hair that was sort of curled at the front. He had a white dress shirt and a beige sweater vest, kakis, and black shoes. Next to him was a orange Pegasus with golden armor on his face, chest, and legs. Both had the flag of Austria on his scarf.

The other was a much taller boy with black hair. He also had freckles on his face. He wore a loose brown leather jacket that reached to his knees. He had a black t-shirt with white fancy designs. He also had blue jeans and white sneakers. Next to him was a dragon-like digimon on its hind legs. It was a dark gray with silver armor on its hands, feet, head, shoulders, elbows, and knees. Both had the flag of Greece on their scarfs.

The last one was in between the height of the others. He had very curly dirty blond hair that looked kind of fluffy. He had a neon green t-shirt with a black vest and a pair of white jeans. He also had black boots. Next to him was a plane-like digimon that was gold. It had a white head and arms. They had the flag of Ireland on their scarfs. He also had a small box in his hands that was pink with a purple and blue ribbon.

"Hey Sapphire." Said the three.

"Hi guys!" Replied Sapphire. She turned to the countries, "Guys, this is the digidestened of Austria, Dave, and his digimon, Pegasusmon. The digidestened of Greece, Byron, and his digimon, Cyberdramon. And the digidestened of Ireland, Shane, and his digimon, Sparrowmon. They were born in there respective countries, moved to America, went to the same school as me, than moved back to their respective countries."

"Quite a story." Said Japan

"Yeah. Hey Sapphire, I got you a present." Said Shane handing the box to her.

"Aw! Thanks!" Sapphire said as she opened the present. "Oh my Arceus, this is amazing."

"What's an 'Arceus'?" Asked Elecmon

"The god of all Pokémon." Replied Japan

Sapphire pulled out a snow leopard spirit hat.

"I love it!" Sapphire took her cat ears off and threw them out the window and put the hat on. "This is now my new accessory! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She hugged Shane.

"Your welcome." He said as Sapphire released him. The three went to their seats.

"So can you play any instruments?" Asked Germany to Dave.

"I'm more of a choir person." He replied

"More of a choir person? That the only musical thing you can do!" Said Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon then whispered, "If you give him a violin it will make your ears bleed." Dave hit him with the back of his hand. "Sorry! But it's true."

"Do you like cats?" Asked Japan to Byron.

"I'm a dog person." Said Byron.

 _"_ _He_ CAN'T _be Greek."_ Thought Japan

"Have you ever visited London?" Asked England

"When I was younger. I don't remember much of it though." Replied Shane

The doors opened again and a boy and girl came in.

The boy looked 13. He had tan skin. He had black hair and his bangs were on the sides of his forehead. He had a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black converse shoes. He had a lollipop in his mouth. Next to him was a giant, yellow, nine tailed fox with white fur on its neck, tips of tails, paws, and tips of ears. It had this weird candy cane striped ribbon on its neck too, and Ying-Yang symbols on the side of its legs. He and the fox had the flag of Mollosia on their scarfs.

The girl, being the same age, was much different. She had bright blond hair with ginger streaks. Her hair was very curly and long as it went to her chest. She had black glasses, a casual white dress with a rainbow ribbon tied around her waist. She also had white slip on shoes and a headband with llama ears on it. Next to her was a big wasp like digimon with blue antennae and spikes on the sides of its thorax. Both had the flag of The Global Country of World Peace on their scarfs.

"Sup?" Asked the boy.

"Countries, they are the digidestened of Mollosia, Nick, and his digimon, Kyubimon. And the digidestened of The Global Country of World Peace, Emily, and her digimon, Fanbeemon." Said Gaogamon

"Very nice to meet you!" Said Emily as she walked up to the countries and shook each one's hand.

"Surprisingly, those two are best friends." Said Jasper.

"It's true." Said Kyubimon.

"Have any of you ever heard of Ultra Lord?" Asked Emily.

"Isn't that an American show?" Asked China

"Yup! And it's an awesome show!" Replied Emily before the four of them went to their seats.

"Hey Nick, I have to ask." Started Sparrowmon "You're usually late. What's up?"

"I wanted to beat the rush." Said Nick

"What rush?" Asked the countries.

About 5 minutes later, they realized what Nick was talking about. The rest of the digidestened came at the same time, which resulted in chaos.

"MIA, GET OFF ALEJANDRO! VINCENT, LET GO OF CRIMSON! SONIA, STOP-SCARING PEOPLE! DORA, STOP-FLASHING PEOPLE!" Yelled Sapphire. The countries sweat dropped.

"I thought you said Sapphire was a better leader." Said Sealand to Nigel again.

"You'll see." He replied.

Sapphire got out a microphone and yelled. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN OR I WILL MAKE YOU RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING WHILE SINGING A CRAPPY VERSION OF 'IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL'!" With that, everyone sat down quickly. "Thank you. Now, we all know that we have some new digidestened who are the personifications of a few of the countries." She then motioned to America, "America included. Now just because they're countries doesn't mean they have a free pass out of training from Rachel."

A few digidestened snickered at this. Rachel just stared at the countries with a smile worse then Russia's. It even sent shivers down their spine.

"Anyway, attacks on earth have been increasing. I sent the digidestened of Brazil, Kuwait, Estonia, and Chile to investigate. Dagi and Beastmon were the leaders in this operation so they will give the analysis." Said Sapphire

A 22 year-old girl stood up. She had long light brown hair that went to her knees. She wore a sea-blue blouse and brown leggings. Next to her stood up a half human, half cat digimon. Its skin was gray while from the waist down the legs were cat-like and cheetah print. It also had long hair but it was orange. To big gray cat ears came out of its hair and it had two tails. Its claws were yellow and it had a light orange bra. Both had the flag of Estonia on their scarfs.

"My team gathered information about an up coming attack. Before the attack I noticed that one place in particular wasn't being attacked." Started Dagi.

"That place was Washington D.C. When we went, we saw plans for a major attack there. The other attacks were to draw our attention away from D.C. Sapphire, you got that?" Said Beastmon

"Yeah. America you got that too?" Asked Sapphire

"Yeah." Replied America and Hawkmon.

"Good, anything else Dagi?" Asked Gaogamon

"Yes. The next few attacks are going to be in Italy, the Czech Republic, and New Prussia." Said Dagi.

"Alright. Rachel, Italy, Julian, Bernadette you got that right?" Asked Sapphire

"Yes." Said the four

 _"_ _How do they do this? There are way more people here then at a world meeting yet it's going way smoother."_ Thought Germany

The meeting continued on for an hour or so with talking about other attacks, performance during battles, and battle plans.

 _Fritz and Flamedramon: Hetalia!_

"DISSSMISSED!" Yelled Sapphire. It was the end of the meeting. Most of the digidestened went out of the room, but Sapphire, Dagi, the digidestened Latvia, and the digidestened of Lithuania stayed.

"Why are you guys still here da?" Asked Russia.

"Digital World meetings are the only place we can hang out. We live in different countries you know." Said Dagi. She turned to the other two digidestened.

One was a 20 year-old girl with light blond hair in a pixie cut. She had a red long sleeve crop top and white jeans. She also had black knee high boots, and a yellow hair clip keeping her bangs out of her face. She also had white fingerless gloves. Next to her was a digimon that looked like a zombified, black, evil angel. The two had the flag of Latvia on their scarfs.

The other one was much younger, looked about 8 years old. She wore a white dress with a light pink jacket and had blue dress shoes with black socks. Russia thought her face reminded him of Lithuania but only more child and feminine like. The young girl also had hair like Lithuania. Next to her was a digimon that looked like and angel with a silver mask covering her face.

"You already know I'm Dagi." Said Dagi to the countries.

"And you know I'm Beastmon." Said Beastmon

"I'm Daina. This is my digimon Angewomon." Said the Lithuanian girl.

"Greetings." Said Angewomon

"Hi! I'm Dora. This is my digimon Ladydevimon." Said the Latvian girl.

"Dora?" America asked sort of giggling.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Dora yelled.

"Fine." America pouted.

Daina went towards Russia "Hi! You seem nice."

China choked on air at that. "Russia? NICE?"

"Yeah, why not?" Asked Angewomon

"Well-" Started China. But Dora interrupted.

"He's cute too." She said.

"I like the scarf." Said Dagi playing with Russia's scarf.

Somebody loving Russia was a very weird and new experience for the countries, and even more so for Russia. There was Belarus but these three weren't as intimidating.

Sapphire came towards the three. "Shoo! Shoo! I need to show these guys around the establishment!"

Dora and Dagi pouted and Daina just looked sad. Dagi picked up Daina and walked out along with the digimon and Dora.

"They were nice da!" Said Russia

"Usually the girls go after moi." Said France.

"Anyway, follow me, I'll show you around!" Said Sapphire.

 _Dagi, Dora, Daina, Angewomon, Ladydevimon, and Beastmon: Hetalia!_

"The digimon made everything for you guys!" Proclaimed America.

"Yeah! An indoor pool, a trampoline room, a gourmet international cafeteria, hotel style rooms for over night stays, a dance room, a huge balcony, an arcade, and a lounge complete with a foosball table, 50 inch flat screen TV, Wii U, Xbox 1 AND 360, and a huge fish tank!" Yelled Hawkmon

"They also have state of the art security, weapons, a library, science room, training room, and gym." Added Germany

"The Outside's nice too! A track, field, lake with boats and a zip line- what don't you have?" Asked Gomamon

"I've been trying to get a slide for the pool but Nigel won't let me." Sapphire pouted

"I think this place has enough things." Said England.

"Well!" Sapphire clapped her hands "That concludes our tour." She turned around. "Any questions?"

Canada raised his hand but America, forgetting he was there, interrupted him "Well, no questions!"

"There's Canada." Said Sapphire pointing at Canada

America looked to the Canadian "…Who's this guy?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes and slapped America on the forehead. She then turned to Canada "Please tell me this is all part of some sort of joke."

"Unfortunately, it isn't." Said Canada

Sapphire turned to the other countries "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? Err, countries? Anyway, what's your question Canada?"

"How do you keep this place a secret from your family and friends? And the attacks have been going on for a few months on earth but there have been no sightings of you guys. On top of that, the attacks have been happening for a few months yet you said the I.D was founded five years ago, why is that?" Asked Canada. The countries stared at him. They barely ever hear a peep from him.

"Wow, you can talk when you want to Canada." Said Bearmon from Canada's arms. Canada blushed.

"No need for fear here people, every question and idea is taken in consideration. To answer your questions in order: The adults…well, they just come. Us kids and teens have to think up more complicated excuses. We mainly stay hidden during battles. If people didn't know other people destroyed the monsters no one will look for us right?"

"True." Said the digimon and countries.

"Last but not least, Darkdramon was here five years ago. For the past five years we've been trying to PREVENT Darkdramon from reaching earth. He some how made a portal to earth at his base, so now it's a two-world battle." Said Sapphire.

"So that's the situation." Said China thinking.

"Yes. Sort of like how Germany had to fight on two fronts in WW1: France on the west and Russia to the east." Said Sapphire

The countries stared at her. All they knew about Americans was from America and he thought the world map was the country of America.

Sapphire stared back. "I'm sorry, did I get that wrong?"

"N-no, that's right." Said Germany

"Oh, then what's wrong?" Asked Sapphire

"Well, most of what we know about Americans is from America-" Started England

"And he spent most of the World Wars saying he was the hero and trying to get everyone else to back him up." Finished France

"Well then." Said Gaogamon

"I'm sorry! Geez." America said

"Well, I'm not like that." Said Sapphire. And, through a window, a beam of sunlight shined on Sapphire as she said the rest. "I want to travel the world! See everything the world has to offer! Austria, Italy, Norway, Canada, England, France, Japan, China, Russia, Sweden, Romania, Columbia, Brazil- I want to see it all! Learn, explore, and discover history! I've been reading world history books and books about other countries and all of them seem fascinating! I'm in love with places I've never been and people I've never met!"

"Have you been to any other countries yet?" Asked Ryudamon

"I was born in Thailand and also lived there for three years and I visited Cambodia. Also, I have family in the Phiilipiens so I visit there often" Replied Sapphire

"You still have a long way to go then." Said Kudamon

"I know. But one day it will be achieved. I just know it!" Said Sapphire happily. The beam went away and she continued. "Anyway, you guys can leave, stay and go to the lounge, whatever. Most digidestened stay for a while. To go back home just go back to the place where you first came to the Digital World. See you later! Gaogamon and I have to meet up with Dave, Byron, and Shane." Sapphire waved goodbye to them and ran off.

"So…stay or go?" Asked Terriermon

"Well, I'm leaving. These digidestened may be used to staying after a meeting but I'm not." Said England

"Me too." Said the other countries except Russia.

"I'm going to find those girls again." He said. He walked off to the lounge while the others exited the building.

 _"_ _These digidestened…I don't know what to think about them. So much different then their personification."_ Thought Germany. _"Something tells me this will be quite the experience."_

* * *

 **And that it will be Germany! I have so many ideas for this story. Now be warned, this story won't be all happy funny yadda, yadda. There will be sadness, anger, fear, and other things. Oh also, NOT EVERY COUNTRY'S DIGIDESTENED WILL BE INTRODUCED! Maybe their name will appear but their detailed description won't appear. Digidestened that will be introduced will be the digidestened of America, Canada, France, England, Russia, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, Sealand, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania, Austria, Greece, Ireland, Mollosia, The Global Country of World Peace, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark, Finland, Philippines, New Prussia (Prussia),Australia, and Turkey. If you want another country's digidestened to appear you can request it appear in a review because I HAVE A DIGIMON AND PERSON FOR EVERY COUNTRY AND MICRONATION. I'm serious. Now for 'Did You Know.'**

 **Did you know?**

· **A lot of the digidestened are from other shows!**

o **The digidestened of Canada, Junior, and the digidestened of Finland, Crimson, are from** ** _Total Drama Presents: The Rindonculus Race. Also, the digidestened of Australia is Jasmine from Total Drama Paketiew (or however you spell it) Island  
_**

o **The digidestened of Mollosia, Nick, is Nick Dean from** ** _Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius._**

§ **The superhero Emily mentioned, Ultralord, is also from** ** _Jimmy Neutron._**

o **The Digidestened of China, Chris, is Emo Chris from** ** _Wild Grinders_** **. In this story, Chris moved back to China**

§ **The digidestened of China was originally going to be a 17 year-old girl named 'Ming' who was a hyperactive version of Fem!China**

o **I do not own any of these characters**

· **Other digidestened are based off some of my friends**

o **The digidestened of Austria, Greece, and Ireland (Dave, Byron, and Shane) Are based of three of my friends who are actually Greek, Irish, and Austrian**

§ **If those three are reading this right now I promise to portray your characters in the most responsible way I can**

o **The digidestened of Philippines, Mia, is based off my little cousin.**

§ **I'm part Filipino so…yeah.**

§ **If you are reading this right now I promise to portray your character in the most responsible way I can**

o **The digidestened of Thailand, T.K, is based of a friend I had when I lived in Thailand.**

§ **If you are reading this right now I promise to portray your character in the most responsible way I can**

o **The digidestened of South Korea, Jenny, is based off a exchange student that came to my school**

§ **If you are reading this right now I promise to portray your character in the most responsible way I can**

o **The digidestened of Columbia, Isabella, is based off my best friend at an international summer camp**

§ **If you are reading this right now I promise to portray your character in the most responsible way I can**

· **The digidestened of Russia (Veronika), Norway (Delia), New Prussia/Prussia (Bernadette), and Italy (Rachel) designs are based off the female version of the personified country**

o **Thier personality's are different from the personification**

o **For Rachel, I mean Fem!Romano**

· **Jasper's design was based off a boy I saw on** ** _American Horror Story: Hotel._**

o **Granted I never saw the full episode he appeared in, I just thought he was cute (cough, cough) Hint (cough, cough)**

· **The digidestened of France was originally going to be a 10 year-old boy named Trevor that was based off Trevor from Pokémon X/Y. It was switched after I read the book** ** _Out of My Mind_** **because I thought 'what if I had a character like this?' And then it happened.**

· **The digidestened of Canada was originally going to be a 15 year-old boy named Nathan. It was switched when I realized he looked too much like Jasper**

o **Nathan also had a pet pig named 'Maple Bacon' that he would bring to Digital World Meetings**

· **The digidestened of Latvia and Lithuania's names, Dora and Daina, were going to be switched originally.**

 **That's about it. See you next time!**


End file.
